


Päätös

by Giraffvinu



Series: Päämäärätietoisuutta [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, URT, Unresolved Romantic Tension, jännite
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Huulet avautuvat kiihtyvän hengityksen käydä, katse ahmii tulijaa: tallentaa valon ja varjon leikin poskilla, kaavulla.





	Päätös

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Muppe
> 
> Päätös on raapale eli se sisältää tasan 100 sanaa. Kuriositeettina mainittakoon, että minusta Harrylla ei ole kiharaa tukkaa, kuten Launis sekä tässä raapaleessa esiintyvä sana 'sappurapehko' antavat ymmärtää :P
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Nurkan takaa ilmestyy odotettu poika.

Colinin syke kiihtyy, kämmenet hikoavat. Solmio tuntuu hirttävän kaulaa, ja taulut kuiskuttelevan ja kihertelevän keskenään. _Voi ei, yleisöä!_

Poika lähestyy.

Huulet avautuvat kiihtyvän hengityksen käydä, katse ahmii tulijaa: tallentaa valon ja varjon leikin poskilla, kaavulla. Sormet hypistelevät kameraa, mutta eivät poista linssisuojaa. Se on kiellettyä. Ei kameraa tänään, vain tervehdys, kuten Dennisin tekemä lukujärjestys sanoo.

Poika on kohdalla

"Hei, Harry!"

Vaivautunut hiljaisuus.

"Hei, Colin..."

Ohitus, saippuainen tuulahdus, piparminttuhenkäys — Harrylla on käynyt tuuri.

Pää kääntyy mukaan, katse laskeutuu sappurapehkosta selkään, takamukselle. Kieli lipaisee kuivia huulia. _Kapea, niin kapea, notkea._

Colin rentoutuu jälleen ja vajoaa ajatuksiinsa. Huomenna...


End file.
